


【OA】酒吧

by Stonfe



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonfe/pseuds/Stonfe
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 5





	【OA】酒吧

01  
“昨天的会议最终达成了对于这个问题的共识，也就是说......”  
落日的余晖透过写字楼的玻璃，为银灰色的地毯铺上了一层暖意。办公桌的两边坐着两个人，显然，其中一人并没有把注意力放在对方的工作汇报上。右手的食指点着泪痣，目光落在窗外，大楼前面行色匆匆的路人似乎没有兴趣在这个金融商业圈停下脚步。  
迹部财团在这个城市拥有很多地产，管理层职工集中在金融商业圈的这栋大楼里，总裁办公室位于二楼，靠近电梯间。  
本来按照最初的设计，总裁办公室设置在顶层某个视野开阔且安静的房间。但是迹部景吾来公司的第一天，一眼就看中了二楼的这个房间。在他看来，二楼不用挤电梯，办公室还就在楼梯旁边，比顶层方便多了。而且顶层那叫什么视野开阔，除了天和楼顶什么都看不到。这里稍微低头就可以看到街上的行人和对面的商铺，非常有趣。虽然助理委婉地提醒了一下，总裁和底层职工一起在二楼，是不是有些不合规矩。但是在总裁大人一挑眉，扔下一句“我就是规矩”之后，助理也认命地开始他的工作了。  
而此时，迹部总裁坐在他靠窗的椅子上看着外面的风景，从助理的视角来看，迹部景吾也俨然成为这晚霞风景图中的一部分。  
“唉……”助理发出了轻微地叹息声。本季度的经营情况非常不乐观，出现了几个巨大的影响资金链的问题，全公司已经连续加班半个月了，终于在昨天的会议之后情况有所好转。这半个月总裁也在连轴转，难得可以喘口气了，不想听报告也在情理之中。但是明天又有新的工作，今天的工作报告还是要在下班之前汇报完的。顶着巨大的压力，助理决定出声提醒一下走神的总裁：“咳，咳咳，那个，迹——”  
“楼下酒吧门口揽客的那个人。”迹部景吾突然开口。  
“？”助理一头雾水。  
“那个蓝色头发戴着眼镜笑得一脸下流的人。半个小时之内给我他的资料。然后你就可以下班了。”迹部景吾将椅子转正，看着愣住了的助理，心情颇好地说，“工作报告留下，我自己看就可以了。”  
助理看着突然打起精神的总裁，迟缓地点了点头。把手里说到一半的工作报告整理了一下放在了办公桌上，打了个招呼便出发去调查那个好像是从事某种特殊服务的人了。关上总裁办公室门的时候，听到迹部带着笑意地说了一句“辛苦你了”。助理长叹一声，内心默默吐槽，不辛苦，为总裁服务天经地义。希望总裁今晚不要太辛苦才是。

02  
夜幕降临，迹部景吾把几张资料塞到碎纸机里，眸色暗了暗，关掉办公室的灯，走出了大楼。  
迹部集团对面的这家酒吧是24小时营业性质，白天就是普通的水吧，安静明亮，偶尔会有白领甚至学生跑过来点一杯不带酒精的饮品，捧着书消磨时间。下午六点开始清场，晚八点之后，灯光会逐渐暗下来，昏暗的空间被嘈杂的声音充满，舞池和DJ好像凭空产生的一样，调酒师手里五颜六色的饮品也随之变成一场狂欢或一夜宿醉。  
而在六点到八点之间，往往会有一位容貌姣好的男性站在酒吧门口卖笑。笑着向白天的客人们说再见，同样笑着迎接晚上的客人们。  
忍足侑士平时在室内工作的时候，习惯把微长的头发在脑后束起一个小尾巴，此时因为在外面，干脆就去掉了橡皮筋，任凭墨蓝色的发丝随风飞舞。圆框的平光眼镜架在他这张脸上也并不违和，嘴角的笑容既让人迷恋又硬生生扯出一丝疏离。忍足侑士就是长了一副风流的模样，但毕竟这不是他自己能决定的。也因为这幅长相，他从小到大总是被推出去撑门面。可他偏偏又是一个对他人没有兴趣的人，只想做好自己的事情。被推出次数多了，难免有些厌烦。好在他的老板足够了解他，并且对他够宽容，一般他不想做的事情就不会安排他去做。老板曾经这样说过“忍足一个人拉小提琴的样子比他出去招蜂引蝶的时候顺眼多了。”  
但是今天不知怎的，忍足侑士稀里糊涂地接下了这个不属于他的意外工作。  
“唉……站在外面还是饶了我吧~”这个人的音色，就算在抱怨，听上去都像是在调情。  
看了看手表，19:47。初秋的晚风并不怎么温柔，衬衫还是有些单薄了，忍足拉了拉敞开的领口，心想要不要扣上几颗。手指摩挲着纽扣，最终还是作罢。忍足侑士这个人最大的优点之一就是敬业，接手的工作一定会按要求兢兢业业地完成。  
心里盘算着一会儿去喝一杯什么暖暖身子，迎面见到一个张扬的生物向自己这边走来。

03  
忍足侑士是知道迹部景吾的。  
迹部财团总裁，年轻气盛，办公室不知为什么在二楼，闲暇的时候喜欢坐在那扇明晃晃的窗子前面向下看。  
他知道他们是一类人，迹部景吾隔着玻璃看着楼下渺小的人类，他隔着眼镜看着这个世界上无聊的人们。他们都像旁观者一样，置身于最热闹的地方，却毫无参与感。  
忍足侑士曾经好奇过，迹部景吾这个人的内在到底是怎样的呢。拨开他光鲜的表皮，下面会是汩汩流动着的鲜红的血液，还是一片虚无。  
“忍足侑士？”迹部景吾站定，用陈述句的语气说出这个疑问句。  
“迹部……总裁？”对于迹部知道他名字这个问题，忍足似乎并不怎么惊讶。  
迹部挑了挑眉，这个人比自己想象得更加淡定。“哼，”像是嗤笑又像在撒气，“你，今晚我包了。”  
忍足眸子深了深：“我的价位可不便宜~”只见对面金发的人马上露出了“你以为我是谁？”的有钱人的表情。忍足侑士笑了笑，望向了迹部的眼睛，接着慢慢靠近他的耳边，用天生带着色气的声音缓缓说道，“我的意思是，包我，可以，不过迹部总裁，您，能让我尽兴吗？”  
迹部像是被踩到了尾巴的大型猫科动物一样，不快地皱了皱眉，凌厉的目光化成飞刀直直刺向面前这个一脸流氓相的人：“你在怀疑谁？还是说你不愿意接待我？”  
“怎么会。整个世界都不会存在这样的人的。”忍足拉开了酒吧的门，做出了请的手势，“那么，迹部先生，请进。”  
金色的大猫咪昂着头走进了酒吧，忍足看了一眼手表20:01。  
“要加班了啊……”酒吧门啪嗒一声，将叹息和秋风一同关在了外面。  
包间区距离酒吧大厅有一段距离，忍足把迹部带到某个房间门口：“迹部先生，这是本酒吧最高档的包间，我想应该还配得上您的身份吧。”  
迹部走进包间，扫视了周围的环境。酒红色沙发，看上去非常新，几乎没有使用过的痕迹。沙发上放着几瓶不算廉价的香槟。竟然还点了玫瑰香味的熏香，和迹部平时在家里喜欢用的似乎是同一款。  
“你先坐，我去拿一些吃的过来~你有什么喜欢的吗？”  
“……随意。”  
忍足走开后，迹部脱力般坐在了沙发里，手指按压着太阳穴，喃喃自语：“我是吃错什么药了……”

04  
忍足推了一个摆满东西的手推车回来的时候，就看见这样的景色。金发少年靠在沙发的角落，呼吸均匀安静地睡着，衬衫领口的扣子被打开了两颗，可以隐约看到锁骨。沙发前面的茶几上放了一个玻璃杯，旁边是一瓶打开了的香槟，看来是自己先喝了一杯的样子。  
“唉……”忍足觉得自己今天是不是太容易叹气了。慢慢地走向沙发，俯下身靠近迹部的睡脸，心里再次感叹了一次，真是个美人。轻笑着在他耳边用气音呼唤着：“景吾，醒醒，会着凉的。”  
迹部本来就只是小憩，忍足推着东西咔拉咔拉地进来的时候他就已经半醒了，睁开眼睛看见一张放大了的欠揍的脸，眯了眯眼：“你叫我什么？”  
“我是说，迹部先生，”忍足的笑容更深了，“先吃点儿东西吧？”  
“我花钱不是来这里吃饭的。”迹部扯了扯衣领，拿起那瓶香槟又倒了一杯，举起酒杯向忍足抬了抬，“你可以叫我名字。”  
忍足轻笑了一声，给自己倒了一杯红酒，绕过茶几走到迹部身边。清脆的碰杯声之后，忍足的手腕慢慢转动，杯里的红酒从上方流下，落在迹部敞开的领口处，顺着身体向下流淌。  
迹部端着一杯香槟坐在沙发里，感受着红酒将自己的衬衫润湿，太阳穴开始隐隐作痛，刚想开口质问，只见忍足单膝跪在了他腿间，长发遮住了眼睛，看不清他的表情。  
迹部静静地看着忍足用十分暧昧地动作解开了自己衬衫的扣子，然后，吻上了胸前的红酒。  
带着挑逗意味的啃咬和舔舐来得有些突然，迹部不由得吸了一口气。忍足抬起头，拨了拨长发，一双带着笑意的眼睛望着迹部，用低沉的声音带上了十足的宠溺:“景吾~”  
迹部嘴角抽搐，平稳了一下气息，露出了一个比太阳还耀眼的微笑:“侑~士？”  
哗啦，一整杯香槟从天而降，一滴不落地全部泼在了忍足的头上。

05  
“你这是什么意思？”迹部景吾晃了晃几分钟前被捆在一起的双手，向弯腰在手推车前面挑选着什么的忍足侑士发出了质问。  
“迹部总裁指名我，难道不知道我的小兴趣爱好吗？”忍足侑士看了看端坐在沙发上的男人，双手被黑色的束带捆在一起，敞开的衬衫上残留着刚刚的红酒渍，本该是一副春光美景，可对方的表情正经得仿佛这里是他的办公室，刚刚自己的调情是在向他汇报工作，并且因为自己汇报得不好，对方通过一杯香槟的形式抒发了他的怒气。  
又有点想叹气了，也有点后悔，本来今天这个时候自己应该回家了，舒舒服服泡个澡，或许还有时间看一部爱情电影，怎么会在这里应付这位难伺候的总裁大人呢。可是对方是迹部景吾啊，谁能做到拒绝他呢？至少自己做不到。忍足摇了摇头，干脆把手推车推到沙发边，让这位没从工作状态中回过神来的总裁先生看清楚车上的东西，然后露出职业微笑，用营业声线说道：“那么，还请迹部总裁自行挑选您喜欢的？”  
迹部景吾看着手推车上各式各样的道具，想起助理找来的那几张资料，似乎是有这么一条，忍足侑士，比较喜欢一些特殊的玩法。意识到忍足刚刚带着小小抱怨的措辞和语气，迹部的目光从手推车移到忍足身上，刚刚被自己泼了香槟的头发稍微擦过，明显比之前凌乱了一些，好在房间暖气充足，应该不会感冒。抬起手想揉揉眉头，才想起来双手被束缚住了，迹部眼里闪过一丝笑意。毕竟今晚是自己决定的，来都来了，没道理不配合扫了对方的兴。不让忍足满意，自己应该也没办法尽兴。  
“我说了，你可以叫我名字。”迹部景吾扬起头，冲着站在自己面前的忍足侑士挑了挑眉，“我花了钱，怎么连玩法都需要我来安排吗？”  
忍足侑士抓住了对方状态的变化，低头望向笑得张扬的人，心跳漏了一拍。不好，有点危险。忍足随手扯过一条黑色的绸带，坐到迹部身边，贴着他耳边低声说：“景吾，闭上眼睛。”

06  
遮住了那双仿佛什么都能看透的眼睛，忍足稍稍松了口气，不由得心里骂了自己两句，多大的人了，怎么像没吃过肉一样，只是被迹部那双带上了一些暧昧的眼睛看着，竟然像个没谈过恋爱的中学生一样怦然心动，甚至某个部位有点要起反应的意思。  
被剥夺了视觉的迹部依然没有任何慌乱，带着笑意调侃着：“怎么，怕我看到什么？”然而并没有得到忍足的回应，只是感觉到他站起身在旁边捣鼓了一阵，然后听到了非常熟悉的“滴”的一声。迹部思索了一下，神情没有那么镇定了，把头扭向那个方向，不太确定地问道：”摄像机？“  
忍足的声音从另一边非常近的地方传来，“是啊，难得迹部总裁有兴致，这么珍贵的经历怎么能不好好记录下来呢，你说是吗，景吾~”  
伴随着忍足的话，迹部原本只是捆在一起的双手被突然抓起，束带被扣在了身后不知道什么东西上，这个姿势可不太好受，迹部刚想说些什么，忍足略显暴躁地托住他的脑后，直接覆了上来。  
吻比预想来得更加突然，迹部陷入了几秒错愕，虽然知道眼睛被遮着，却还是睁开了眼睛，想透过绸缎看到忍足的表情。但是迹部不得不承认，忍足的吻技让他非常满意，于是顺从地闭上眼睛回应起他。得到回应的忍足加深了这个吻，有些贪婪地摄取着迹部的味道。迹部什么都看不见，双手又被固定在后面，触觉格外灵敏，很快就被吻得有些缺氧。象征性反抗地动了动，脑后的手却更加用力地不让他逃脱。迹部发出一阵呜咽，在眼前的一片漆黑逐渐变白之前，忍足终于放开了他。  
迹部半张着嘴慢慢喘气，意识还没有完全恢复的时候，听到忍足嗤笑了一声，用非常愉悦地口吻说：“景吾这么喜欢我的吻吗？”被吻得浑身脱力的迹部这才发现自己竟然有反应了，只是被吻就有反应，而且还是双手被捆着，眼睛被蒙上的情况下。  
忍足没有等他的回应，拿过一个小盒子，挖了一些膏状物，拨开早就解开扣子的衬衫，把药物涂在了迹部胸前两处。  
不一会儿，迹部便呼吸急促起来，刚刚胸前被忍足触碰过的地方好像有蚂蚁细细密密地爬过，迹部不舒服地动了动，但是久久等不到忍足的下一步动作。胸前的感触越来越强烈，渴望被触碰，但是自己碰不到，迹部有些焦急地动来动去，却只有自己的衬衫轻飘飘地略过充血挺立的两颗，反而加剧了胸前的灼热。  
“忍足……”迹部开口催促。  
“嗯？”好像没有明白迹部的意思一样，不怀好意的回应。  
“……”，迹部沉默着把身子向前送了送。  
“迹部总裁，工作要求不说清楚，下属可不知道应该怎么做啊。”  
“……你……”  
“我？”  
“……”再次陷入了沉默。  
因为药效迹部的皮肤逐渐泛起粉色，脸因为其他原因要更加红一些，忍足欣赏着这幅美景，努力忽略自己小腹的热流，耐心地等待着迹部说出祈求的话。  
迹部当然知道忍足想听到什么。说得好听，仿佛忍足在听从自己的命令，实际上不一直都是他在引导，让自己说出满足他的话吗。想到这里，迹部身子一软，不再寻求什么，把意识集中在胸前的的感触，放任自己的身体因快感小幅度抖动，喉咙发出低沉的呻吟，“……哈……嗯……侑士……”

07  
忍足听到自己脑子里理智的弦断掉的声音，什么玩法统统都抛到了九霄云外。覆身吻住迹部的嘴角，双手在他胸前揉捏起来。  
“嗯……等……啊……等一下……”迹部断断续续地说着，“眼罩……让我……嗯……看着你……”  
忍足松开迹部，去解开了绸布，迹部眨了眨眼睛适应了光线，看到神色并不是很从容的忍足，目光向下扫去，再抬起头的时候眼中充满了笑意，“手？也解开吧？“  
忍足露出了一丝懊恼，顺从地解开了束缚，看到迹部手腕上留下的痕迹，在他面前蹲下，轻轻地揉了起来。  
迹部享受着没有束缚的轻松，伸脚碰了碰忍足被顶起的裤子，“怕我看到什么？”忍足抓住他的脚腕抬起头，深邃的眼睛里燃烧着火焰。迹部看着忍足的眼睛，下巴微微一扬。忍足松开了他的脚腕，站了起来。  
“忍足侑士喜欢奇怪的玩法……？不过似乎人设不稳嘛。”迹部一边解忍足的皮带，一边说道。  
忍足伸手插入迹部的金发，叹了口气：“是，没想到难度这么大。”  
“哼，在本大爷面前，谁能坚持得住自己的玩法。”迹部挑衅地看了忍足一眼，然后低头含住了忍足早在接吻的时候就已经硬了起来的那里。  
忍足看了一眼自己准备的一推车道具，低下头注视着在自己胯下吞吐着的迹部，手揉了揉刚刚被绸布压得有些变形的金发，轻笑一声说道：“抱歉……我没有完成任务呢。”  
迹部一个白眼翻上天，舌头灵活地划过柱头，又往喉咙深处吞了吞，直到听到忍足倒吸一口气，拍了拍他的头，这才把已经坚挺的东西吐了出来，站起身去手推车那里拿了润滑剂和避孕套，“什么没完成任务？这才刚开始。躺下。”  
忍足躺在了那张过于大的沙发上，“怎么好像和说好的不一样？不应该是我来服侍你的吗？”  
迹部给忍足套好套，解开自己的裤子，挤了些润滑剂自己做着扩张，“谁那么说了啊嗯？再说了，你那是服侍我吗。不想质疑你对于人设的审美。”  
忍足扶着迹部慢慢坐下来，“时间太赶了，要和酒吧老板沟通，布置房间，准备道具，沐浴焚香等待迹部总裁的光临，人设只好随便上网抄了一个热门的。”  
迹部慢慢适应着，大半个月没有做，只靠自己刚才粗糙的扩张果然还是有些难受，“你是说……都怪我了？”  
“不敢不敢，都怪我。”忍足心疼地看着因为不适皱起眉头的迹部，“抱歉，没能回应你的期望。”  
“呼……”交合处的痛苦逐渐变成快感，“所以你……做了这么多……却没有……解决……自己的……晚饭？”。  
忍足感受着自己被迹部的甬道紧紧地吸吮着，不由得又涨大了几分，话语中带上了些许促狭，“想到晚上的大餐，谁还会在乎晚饭呢。”  
迹部扶着忍足的手，身体上下起伏的速度逐渐加快，快感攀升，却说着不解风情的话：“……嗯……饭……还是……啊……要……要吃……”  
忍足失笑，拍了拍迹部，退了出来。调换位置，俯视着身下的人，亲了亲迹部的泪痣，在他耳边低声说：“那么，我开动了。”  
实在是等了太久，忍足一顶到底，不等迹部的反应，直接操干起来。  
“景吾……”忍足一边撞击，一边亲吻着迹部的锁骨。  
“啊……啊啊……侑士……”半个多月积攒的欲望一并爆发，迹部环住忍足的脖子，抬起身子索吻，却磕到了冰凉的金属，“……眼……镜……”  
“景吾帮我摘下来。”忍足炙热的目光穿透了平光镜片，放慢了下身的动作。  
迹部颤抖着把嘴唇移到忍足的眼镜旁边，张开嘴，牙齿轻轻咬住眼镜腿，马上要摘掉的时候，忍足一个用力，呻吟便从迹部口中倾泻出来，“啊嗯……那里……等……”  
“景吾……在我耳边这么叫，实在是太犯规了。”忍足抬手摘掉自己的眼镜，吻住迹部，开始了新一轮的冲刺……

08  
夜晚的东京并没有比白天宁静许多，忍足开着车穿梭在缤纷的霓虹灯之中，坐在副驾驶的迹部看着窗外飞逝的景色，看不清他的表情。  
“在想什么？”忍足问。  
迹部收回视线，头靠在靠背上，闭上眼睛说：“在想什么时候能放个假。”  
忍足把车内空调温度调高了一度，“先睡一下吧，到家叫你。明天上午约了技术部门开会，要换到下午吗？”  
“嗯。”迹部闭着眼用鼻子哼了一声，进入了睡眠的状态。  
忍足推了推眼镜，默默地开车。  
“我觉得我很幸运。”不知过了多久，耳边突然传来迹部的声音。忍足扭过头看见了迹部清亮的眼睛，在身后模糊的东京夜景中，散发着光芒。  
“你刚才说没能回应我的期待。不是这样的。”迹部轻声却笃定地说着，“从国中见到你开始，你就在完美地回应着我的期待。网球部，学生会，高中，大学，到现在，我们的公司。一直都是。”  
“今天怎么了？突然说一些像是爱情电影的台词？”忍足抽出一只手又揉了揉迹部的头发。  
迹部抓过忍足的手，轻轻落下一个吻， “侑士，谢谢你。”  
“嗯，我爱你。”忍足和以前无数次一样，完美地解读出了这个相处了十几年的恋人话语中的爱意。  
只是忍足侑士没有继续说，对什么事情都没有太大兴趣的自己，正是从遇见了迹部景吾开始，才好像真正活了起来。是迹部景吾的期待让他对这个世界产生了回应。他反射着太阳发的光，同时也被太阳照亮。  
车子开进车库。  
“明天的会议还是不要改时间了。”迹部打着哈欠下了车，半靠在忍足身上走进家门。  
看着明明累得不行，却依然没有选择任性，肩负着责任认真考虑工作的迹部景吾，忍足侑士今天最后一次叹了口气。  
“好，我的总裁大人。”


End file.
